Sword Art Online Alfheim Online
by Scarlet Phantomhive
Summary: remember sword art online (anime) ending where aincrad was moved to SAO ? I wrote a continuation of it, hope you would have a read ;)


**This is a continuation of Sword art online where the anime left off (I wrote it myself and is not copy from the actual Story) :D i hope you have fun and look forward to the climax around the middle of the story! ( though I my self dont have any idea's yet) **

" so this is aincrad…." Leafa, or Suguha my sister in the real world said, jumping around her eyes sparkling.

" its been a while…." says Asuna, it tells how much she misses SAO, her hands squeezing mine. Me(kirito), Leafa(suguha), and Asuna are wandering around on Aincrad third level "misty forest" its been awhile since all of us SAO players came back and others ( ALO or Alfheim online player that just came to Aincrad for the First time wander around, amazed, SAO has a better system than ALO and since ALO programming and system is originally from SAO.)

"don't wander around too much, we're going to the next city" I shout out to my imouto smiling, we can fly there since we still have our wings from ALO but Sugu said she wants to walk so she could get more used to the area. we walked in the forest and Asuna start explaining to Sugu about levels,skill,jobs,monster,boss etc;

while I stay in the front line to look out for monster. Sugu was listening to Asuna having a serious look on her face that I start to laugh " hahahha Sugu, you don't have to look so serious" she frown"its because I was trying to reach everyones level! I haven't been playing SAO so I don't know how things work around here like other former SAO player.. Its not fair and onii-chan ! I told you not to call me by my real name here , my name is Leafa!" I laugh " ahhahah didn't you yourself just call me 'onii-chan?" Sugu Blush and turn her face away.

I laugh harder at her reaction and Asuna chuckled at our silly brother-sister conversation.

"Kirito-Kun!" Asuna suddenly stop walking. I turn to her and nod. Sugu was confuse about what happen but stop and stay quiet, I activate my tracking skill and look intently at a small bush while its start moving and when I saw the name of the creature I looked back at Asuna, she nod. I picked up a needle the size of my finger and start to go on an aiming position , Sugu then looked at the direction Im aiming and since we are at different angle she could see what it is and shouted " NO!" I was took me by surprised and my aim went off, sent the needle past the creature, it seems to notice and got alert , the creature start running but Asuna lived up her name " lighting flash Asuna" and quickly react and threw a rock with the help of initial motion input plus her speed and it took a hit, Sugu cover her mouth from screaming and her eyes widen. While Asuna went to pick up the drop off item. Sugu ran to me and said " onii-chan? was that necessary ? to kill something so cute and it didn't seem like it would attack…" I sigh,

"Sugu…. ragout rabbit is an S class ingredient and extremely rare" I start explaining and yes, that 'creature' just now was ragout rabbit, Asuna came in and nod hardly with a funny serious face " and S-U-P-E-R delicious!" she added then laugh

"hahah I remember Kirito-kun once caught a ragout rabbit but his cooking skill wasn't high enough and just when he was about to sell them to Egil-san fortunately I went to check if he was alive and I was surprised , Kirito-kun suddenly grabbed my hand and said 'Found my chef' haahaah after that I cooked them for him, he was drooling like a baby hahahah" Asuna laugh harder, I made a face and said silently a little pissed "I didn't drool…" she must have heard that and laugh even more, I saw her laughing face and can't help but chuckle, since Asuna is happy Ill let it go… the sun start setting making a change of scenery.

" lets get going, there are times when high level monster appear during nightfall, we're going to be in big trouble if we run into one" I said yawning, they both nod their heads in agreement and we set off.

_**To be continue...**_


End file.
